PRESENTE DE NATAL
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jensen e Jared achavam que passariam mais um Natal sozinhos, porém não sabiam que, entre uma coincidência e outra, o destino havia preparado uma deliciosa surpresa para eles.


**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.

 **Gêneros:** **Alternative Universe**

 **Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Sexo.

 **Sinopse:** **Jensen e Jared achavam que passariam mais um Natal sozinhos, porém não sabiam que, entre uma coincidência e outra, o destino havia preparado uma deliciosa surpresa para eles.**

Eu sei que o Natal já passou, já estamos quase no Carnaval, mas eu achei essa one shot perdida e resolvi postar. É bobinha, meio pervinha, só mesmo pra descontrair. Espero que gostem. Beijos!

 **Beta Reader: Eu mesma, então desculpem os erros.**

 **PRESENTE DE NATAL**

Jared estava sozinho em seu escritório, contemplando as luzes de Natal pela janela. Se sentia triste e aflito, pois esse seria mais um natal em que passaria sozinho. Ele morava em Manhattan, Nova York, mas era natural de San Antonio, Texas, e toda a sua família ainda morava lá. Tinha se mudado para NY há dois anos, ao ser promovido.

\- Sr. Padalecki? – O moreno se virou ao escutar a voz de sua secretária, Katie. – Posso ir?

\- Claro, Katie! Já vou embora também.

\- Feliz Natal, Sr. Padalecki. – A simpática loira sorriu.

\- Feliz Natal, Katie. - O moreno sorriu. – E obrigado por ter vindo hoje.

A secretária foi embora e Jared colocou seu casaco, sem a menor vontade de ir para casa. Sabia que seus pais ligariam e só de ouvir a voz deles o deixava ainda mais chateado. Se lembrava como eram os natais em sua casa. Alegres, com a família toda reunida em volta da mesa. Mas ele escolhera essa vida. Ele escolhera a carreira em primeiro lugar. Jared saiu do escritório e se dirigiu até o estacionamento, sentindo a depressão se instalar lentamente.

J²

Jensen desligou o computador e suspirou. Era véspera de Natal e ele se sentia terrivelmente angustiado. Mais um natal sozinho. Mais um natal longe de seus entes queridos. Jensen recostou a cabeça na poltrona e se assustou quando seu celular tocou. Sorriu ao ver quem era.

\- Fala campeão!

\- Tio Jensen! – A voz de seu sobrinho, Logan, o fez ficar com os olhos marejados.

\- Recebeu meu presente? – Jensen perguntou.

\- Eu adorei tio Jensen! Quando você vem me visitar para eu te mostrar como eu já tô fera?

Jensen gargalhou, imaginando seu sobrinho andando com os patins que ele havia lhe enviado de presente.

\- Em breve, campeão...

\- Não pode ser hoje? – Logan perguntou com a voz triste.

\- Hoje não vai dar, mas talvez esse ano eu consiga ir até aí no seu aniversário.

\- Oba! – Logan gritou e o loiro sorriu sentindo seu coração pequeno.

\- Chame a vovó, campeão. E eu te amo, ouviu? – Jensen tinha a voz embargada.

Após falar com seus familiares, Jensen enxugou suas lágrimas e decidiu que não passaria aquela noite sozinho. Preferia ficar em um bar, rodeado de desconhecidos, do que sozinho em casa.

J²

Jared avistou um bar, próximo ao seu escritório, que estava quase vazio, e decidiu parar. Talvez se animasse um pouco se entrasse e tomasse uma bebida. Pensou que era deprimente passar a véspera de Natal em um bar, mas ainda era melhor do que ficar sozinho.

O moreno entrou, vendo que havia algumas poucas pessoas. Provavelmente pessoas que estavam na mesma situação que a dele. Se sentou em um banco junto ao balcão do bar e pediu um uísque sem gelo para o Bartender.

Jared afrouxou o nó da gravata e suspirou enquanto esperava sua bebida.

\- Sozinho no natal também? – Jared ouviu uma voz rouca e baixa lhe perguntando. Olhou para sua esquerda e viu que vinha de um loiro de olhos verdes.

\- É... – Jared respondeu e sorriu sem graça, dando uma golada no uísque que tinha acabado de ser servido. – E você? Sozinho também? – Jared quis saber.

\- Também... – Jensen sorriu e estendeu a mão. – Jensen Ackles.

\- Jared Padalecki. – O moreno retribuiu o cumprimento. – Seu sotaque... Você não é daqui, não é?

\- Sou do Texas. – Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar de sua terra natal. – Dallas.

\- Sério? – Jared sorriu também. – Sou de San Antonio!

\- Que coincidência! – Jensen sorriu mais aberto agora. – O que faz na Big Apple?

\- Eu trabalhava em um escritório de advocacia em San Antonio e fui promovido. Agora trabalho na matriz.

\- Também sou advogado. – Jensen disse um pouco sem graça. Que mais eles teriam em comum?

\- Não brinca? Qual firma? – Jared perguntou.

\- Cleary Gottlieb. – Jensen respondeu.

\- Vocês são nosso principal concorrente, sabia? – Jared deu mais um gole no uísque.

\- McLaughlin? – Jensen arriscou.

\- Isso mesmo. Nossa é muita coincidência... – Jared disse balançando a cabeça, sorrindo e encarando o loiro. – Desculpe a indiscrição, mas porque está sozinho no natal?

\- Minha família é toda de Dallas e meus amigos estão com suas famílias. – Jensen baixou os olhos. – Alguns até me convidaram para passar o natal com eles, mas eu não quis. Acho que ia me sentir pior na casa deles, vendo a família confraternizando e eu longe da minha... Sei lá... Achei que ia ser estranho, então eu resolvi passar a noite de natal aqui, nesse bar, rodeado de estranhos.

Jared quis perguntar se ele era casado, mas se fosse, ele não estaria ali, com certeza.

\- E você? – Jensen o encarou. – Qual sua história triste de natal?

\- Cara, eu vou te falar, que é realmente muito estranho... – Jared sorriu novamente. – Mas é exatamente igual a sua.

\- Então você não é casado também?

\- Não... – Jared sorriu mais aberto.

\- Que foi? – Jensen perguntou curioso ao ver o sorriso do moreno.

\- Eu ia te perguntar isso, mas achei que era meio óbvio que não fosse casado, senão não estaria aqui.

\- Pois é... - Ambos riram.

\- Então... Feliz Natal! – Jensen levantou seu copo.

\- Feliz Natal, Jensen! – Jared levantou seu copo também e eles beberam sem desviar os olhos. Quando afastaram o copo dos lábios, eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você...

Riram novamente e Jensen percebeu que quando aquele moreno sorria, duas covinhas se formavam em seu rosto e Jared não pode deixar de notar que o sorriso do loiro combinado com seus lábios carnudos o deixava muito sexy.

\- O que você ia dizer? – Jared perguntou primeiro.

\- Você sempre quis ser advogado?

\- Sempre. Meu pai é advogado e eu não tive a menor dúvida quanto a qual faculdade escolher. E você? – Jared quis saber enquanto fazia um movimento para que o Bartender enchesse seus copos novamente. Jensen coincidentemente bebia o mesmo que ele.

\- Meu irmão é advogado.

Eles riram novamente.

\- Jared... Eu... Nossa, é coincidência demais para uma noite só. Como que a gente nunca se esbarrou por aí?

\- Manhattan é imensa, Jensen. – Jared sorriu novamente. De repente sua tristeza tinha ido embora.

\- Realmente. – Jensen disse e encarou o moreno querendo ir mais fundo na conversa, querendo conhecer tudo sobre aquele homem espetacular. – Jared, posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

\- Pode. – O moreno se odiou por ter deixado sua voz falhar quando respondeu.

\- Você é um homem bonito e me parece ser inteligente, bem sucedido... Como pode estar sozinho em pleno natal?

\- Er... Eu... – Jared sentiu que tinha corado um pouco. – Na verdade eu terminei um relacionamento de um ano, tem uns dois meses e você sabe como é... Acho que nunca passei tanto tempo dentro do escritório.

\- Eu sei como é... – Jensen sorriu. – Meu namorado me deu um belo chute na bunda as vésperas do meu aniversário e depois eu nunca mais me envolvi seriamente com ninguém. Pelo menos ninguém com quem valesse a pena passar o natal.

Jared sentiu um arrepio quando ouviu a palavra namorado.

\- Namorado? – Jared provocou se sentindo mais confortável agora, sabendo que Jensen também era gay.

\- Por quê? Com você era namorada? – Jensen provocou de volta. Jared não tinha jeito de gay, mas quando Jensen o viu corando com sua pergunta, ele não teve mais dúvida.

\- Matt... Na verdade. – O moreno respondeu virando o resto do líquido que tinha em seu copo e quando ia chamar o Bartender novamente, sentiu a mão de Jensen pegando na sua.

\- Porque não vamos pra outro lugar? – Jensen perguntou e Jared percebeu seu olhar.

\- Algum lugar em mente? – Jared teve receio de sair dali com ele, pois tinha acabado de conhecer Jensen, mas alguma coisa naquele loiro o fazia se sentir seguro.

\- Meu apartamento fica a duas quadras daqui. Podemos abrir um vinho. – Jensen disse baixo e devagar. – Rápido demais? – O loiro perguntou diante da demora da resposta do moreno que sorriu timidamente.

\- Não...

Jensen fez questão de pagar a conta e eles saíram do bar.

\- Me segue, ok? – Jensen entrou em seu carro e Jared foi em direção ao seu.

O moreno sabia que aquilo era uma loucura. Ir até o apartamento de um desconhecido em plena Nova York, mas não conseguia explicar o porquê de não ter conseguido resistir.

Jensen morava em um luxuoso prédio no Soho e Jared o observou enquanto o loiro dizia ao porteiro que o moreno estava com ele.

Eles subiram no elevador em silêncio e Jensen disse assim que abriu a porta do apartamento.

\- Não precisa ficar com medo, Jared, não sou nenhum psicopata, e como você já pode perceber, eu sou mais baixo que você.

Jared sorriu aberto com a brincadeira do loiro.

\- Não estou com medo, Jensen.

O loiro se arrepiou com o olhar que Jared lançou nele.

\- Vou buscar o vinho, fique a vontade.

Jared correu os olhos pela sala e sorriu ao ver uma camisa do Dallas Cowboys pendurada em uma moldura e quando o loiro voltou com a garrafa e com as taças, Jared perguntou.

\- Dallas?

Jensen deu de ombros e sorriu.

O loiro encheu uma taça e entregou ao moreno e depois de encher a sua, sugeriu um brinde.

\- Um brinde as nossas coincidências.

Jared encostou seu copo no do loiro brindando e levou um susto quando seu celular tocou. O moreno o tirou do bolso, vendo que era sua mãe.

\- Desculpe, mas preciso atender.

\- Claro, fique a vontade. – Jensen se retirou da sala para dar privacidade ao moreno e quando voltou, minutos depois viu que Jared tinha os olhos marejados.

\- Ligação de San Antonio? – Jensen perguntou, apoiando sua taça em cima da mesinha que havia perto do sofá e se sentando ao lado do moreno.

\- É... – O moreno passou a mão nos olhos. – Desculpa por isso, mas eu fico meio sentimental nessa época do ano.

\- Não precisa se desculpar Jared, eu te entendo perfeitamente. – Jensen tinha a voz rouca que era ao mesmo tempo, sensual e confortante. Jared o encarou descendo os olhos até os lábios carnudos do loiro e se aproximou lentamente, estudando a reação do outro, que fechou os olhos em sinal de aprovação.

O beijo começou calmo, com cada um experimentando e explorando a boca do outro, enquanto suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo sincronizado. Jared interrompeu o beijo e perguntou sorrindo.

\- Rápido demais?

\- Não... – Jensen respondeu quase com um sussurro.

O moreno tirou seu paletó sem tirar os olhos do loiro que fez o mesmo, alargando o nó da gravata e a tirando pela cabeça. Jared voltou a beijar Jensen e começou a desabotoar a própria camisa, a tirando de dentro da calça e por fim a tirando por completo. Jensen passou a mão pelo peito nu de Jared e desceu até o cinto começando a desabotoá-lo. Jared se recostou no sofá e deixou Jensen terminar de tirar a sua roupa, sorrindo a cada peça que era removida. Jensen ficou de pé e se despiu completamente. O moreno mordeu o lábio, gostando e muito do que estava vendo e se aproximou da ereção do loiro a massageando. Jensen jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu alto quando o moreno a abocanhou. Jared chupava Jensen com vontade e o loiro agarrava seus cabelos, ditando o ritmo que desejava e quando o moreno sentiu o membro de Jensen pulsar dentro de sua boca, indicando que o gozo estava próximo, ele parou sob gemidos de protesto do loiro.

\- Ainda não... – Jared olhou para Jensen com luxúria. – Quer cavalgar hoje Caubói? – Jared perguntou e Jensen sorriu.

\- Claro que eu quero. – Jensen alcançou sua calça que estava no chão e pegou de dentro de sua carteira, uma camisinha e um sache de lubrificante.

Jared olhava o loiro enquanto massageava o próprio membro que latejava de tesão. Jensen se ajoelhou e lambeu a cabeça do pênis de Padalecki que gemeu com a carícia. O loiro vestiu a camisinha em Jared e rasgou o sache com a boca, liberando o gel sobre o preservativo.

Jensen colocou as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do moreno e sentou em seu membro devagar, arrancando gemidos de ambos.

\- Você é enorme, Jared... – Jensen sussurrou enquanto se acostumava com o imenso pênis de Jared dentro de si.

O moreno abraçou o loiro e mordeu seu ombro esperando Jensen dar algum sinal e quando o loiro passou a se movimentar em seu colo, Jared o agarrou pela cintura o ajudando com os movimentos. Jensen afastou um pouco Jared se segurando em seus ombros, cavalgando com vontade e gemeu alto quando sentiu seu membro ser masturbado pelo moreno.

\- Jared... Jared... – Jensen estava totalmente entregue aquelas sensações e quando percebeu que iria gozar se contraiu com força, querendo dar mais prazer ao moreno.

\- Caralho, Jensen... Assim eu vou... – O moreno disse alto quando sentiu o que o loiro estava fazendo.

\- Quero gozar junto com você... – Jensen conseguiu dizer antes de se derramar na mão de Jared, que não agüentando mais a pressão em seu membro, gozou demoradamente dentro do loiro.

Jensen sentiu um torpor tomar conta de seu corpo enquanto saía de cima do moreno, que se livrou da camisinha e se recostou no sofá, totalmente ofegante. Jensen se sentou e puxou Jared para perto de si.

\- Jared, isso foi... – Jensen disse tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

\- ...Delicioso. – Jared completou, arrancando um sorriso do loiro que encarou o moreno.

\- Era exatamente o que ia dizer. – Jensen sorriu. - Já deve ter passado da meia noite. Feliz Natal, Jared. De novo.

\- Feliz Natal Jensen. – Jared deu um selinho demorado no loiro.

\- Esse foi definitivamente meu melhor natal em NY. – Jensen disse pegando sua taça em cima da mesinha e bebendo um gole.

\- O meu também... O melhor. – Jared pegou a taça da mão do loiro e bebeu, encarando Jensen com um sorriso arrebatador.

J²

Jensen abriu os olhos lentamente e se lembrando da sua noite com o moreno, sorriu. Jared era mesmo uma delícia.

Após transarem mais duas vezes, Jensen insistiu para que o moreno dormisse com ele e só fosse embora pela manhã e quando se virou e viu Jared dormindo ao seu lado, ele sorriu novamente sentindo seu coração acelerar.

Se dependesse dele, nem ele e nem o moreno passariam mais as festas daquele ano sozinhos e deprimidos.

Jensen suspirou. Jared havia sido uma deliciosa coincidência.

Uma gostosa surpresa e um inesperado presente de Natal .

 **FIM**


End file.
